Tomorrow People:Honors
by imtheonlyonly
Summary: First story ever-New characters join current ones in a mystery involving a girl named Raven's unbearable past, a boy named Luke's sudden present, and a girl Katie who unknowingly holds the key to freeing all Tomorrow People from Ultra's grip.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**Sorry guys. This is my first go-round, and I am aware that I kind of made the summary way more dramatic than it really is…but it's okay, right? Loki says hi, by the way! (for explanation look at my profile on my page)**

You know those times when you feel…different? Strange? Like the freak? That's what Katie Frazer was feeling right now. As she looked in the bathroom window, she thought to herself, 'I am the most messed up being on the planet.'

Normally at this time she would be in class, enjoying herself, surrounded by her 'friends' and learning first hour math. But this morning….it was something she couldn't just talk herself out of believing she'd seen.

She'd woken up with a slight headache, but with a yawn, gotten out of bed. The first thing she noticed was the chair—across the room, it was hovering there about a foot off of the ground. She'd screamed, but then just stared at it with wide open eyes.

"You okay, Katie?" her dad had asked outside the door, his voice still groggy from lack of caffeine. Katie had just nodded, murmuring just loud enough so that her dad could hear her.

'Okay.' She thought as she took a deep breath, 'Calm down. It's time for class; school started about 20 minutes ago.'

She walked in to the expected snicker or two, and sat down with her eyes down, hoping not to catch too much attention. Too late.

"Ms. Frazer, may I ask why you are late today?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "family stuff, you know." At least that part was true. Last week her aunt had died. So, kind of true.

After class, Mark Krajewski walked up to her, and on their way to English Lit., he apologized sincerely.

"Look, Katie, I'm really sorry about last night. I seriously didn't remember."

She swallowed her insult and replied quietly, "I know." not really quite forgiving him. He was a nice guy and all, with a sweet disposition and awesome abs, but what he'd done last night still ticked her off.

Last Night

_We'd just won the football game, and since I was a cheerleader, I was invited to the after-party. It was great, with good music for once and all of my friends were there. I was about to wander over to my friend Annemarie when I felt a manly hand grab my butt._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed fiercely and whirled around to see Mark grinning like an idiot; obviously drunk. I'd almost forgotten. Lee had dared Mark to steal a keg of beer, and now my forgetfulness had cost me my happiness for the night._

_ "Mark." I growled, "Don't touch me again or I swear—"_

_He cut me off with a wasted chortle, "Hey, babe, you're fine. I won't do *hic* nothin' I won't regret." Stumbling a little, he went right past me and shot back, "Tell your sister I *hic* said hello!" I stared at him in pained silence. "Mark, my sister is in jail." His face drooped. "Oops." He slurred. "I musta forgot or somethin." I scoffed, unbelieving and stomped off, fighting tears._

This was the least of her problems, though, as she would soon find out.

"Stupid Ultra. Stupid, stupid Ultra." That's all Raven Hallaway could think about as she pulled her cap down after seeing the same suited man for the fifth time. This time it was in a train station, but who knew? Next time it could be her current hideout, or her backup. She would have to act now if she wanted to keep living like she was.

Most people would hate living alone, like a hobo or something, but Raven loved it. She was living on the edge, with all the freedom in the world. Nobody to inhibit her from doing what she wanted to do; what she loved doing. She was the person she wanted to be, with no constraints whatsoever.

The man across the boardwalk started moving slowly and subtly towards her and she thought, 'And here's my exit.' Pushing through the crowd, Raven made her way away from the ticket booth and stepped onto the train just as it started to hiss and jerk in an obvious hint at soon deportation.

The man was forcing his way through a protesting group of people, but was too late—the train doors closed just as he'd made it to the forefront of the crowd. Raven smirked and waved goodbye mockingly, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she saw the disappointed face of the Ultra agent start to drift away as the train started to move.

But right before the agent was out of sight, she saw him call in to base with a victorious smile on his face. "Crud. Oh, crud, it's a trap!" she despaired, and turned around only to find five Ultra agents staring back at her. What could she do? She couldn't just teleport out of a moving train.

The agents all hesitated to attack Raven, drawing a snicker from her. "Don't kill me all at once." That much time was all she was allowed, though, and the nearest guy whipped out a stun gun in one fluid motion. Raven was about to take the gun using her telekinesis when she noticed the blue, glowing camera lights on the wall. Two things—Ultra was watching, and, of course, D-chips.

'Hate those things.' She thought and put her hands behind her head slowly…only to whip out her backup gun that had been stuck in the back of her collar.

"Did you forget?" one of the agents sneered. "Your kind can't kill." She stared at him like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world—which he had.

"I know." She replied simply, then shot the D-chips with extreme precision, and made her exit by teleportation. Her strong suit was telekinesis, but that couldn't have gotten her not killed at that moment, so teleportation it was.

Once Raven teleported back to the train station, she breathed a sigh of relief mixed with exhaustion, because the past few days had been pretty hectic, with Ultra on her tail like this. But this was normal life for her, and she would have to adapt to this, like everything else in her crazy world.

**I know, cliché, but what can I say? Hey, that rhymed! Sorry, I have the brain of a two year-old. And now I'm rambling. But please, I'm begging you, with all my heart and soul….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

"Excuse me, but are you supposed to be here?"

The young man turned around and smiled sweetly, revealing perfect white teeth, then moved on his way. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, wondering where that guy came from. He continued to struggle with the door of his dorm until it finally swung open with a protesting squeal.

'I'm gonna need to get that fixed soon.' He thought with a resigned sigh and dropped his car keys onto the counter, thinking about finals and finals only.

"Give me the keys."

Startled, Luke looked up to see a girl in a ski mask holding up a Glock pistol, her hands shaking, along with her voice.

"What?"

The girl undid the safety lock and said with a voice that cracked, "Dude, just give me the keys. I don't want to shoot you, I really don't." Luke whipped aside his hair in front of his face that always seemed to end up there, and held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to do this; I could, like, just give you money or something if you really want it…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, and aimed the gun at Luke's head, then growled, "I don't have time, and I sure as hell don't have the money. So grab your car keys and give them to me now."

Luke had to think now, or the car his foster mom had finally trusted him with would be all for nothing. And this girl who looked innocent and forced into this by a bad situation would get dumped into a heap of trouble.

At first he hesitated, but then decided it was for the better, so he read the girl's mind, causing a scared, echoing voice to whisper in his mind, 'This guy looks so nice. Why did it have to be him I had to do? Rhena's going to kill me if I don't.'

"Look, this Rhena, she must not be a very good person if she's making you do this stuff." The girl's eyes widened but she kept her grip on her gun. "What you need to do is you need to try and—"

Luke's words were cut off by his own scream as the gun was fired and hit his right arm. Instinctively, his left hand clutched the wound, which was screaming in pain but horribly numb all at the same time. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she strode past him and grabbed the car keys, then opened the door with a familiar squeal.

That one familiar thing kept Luke from blacking out, that one life-line of sanity and consciousness. In the back of his mind, he slowly registered that there was something warm, sticky…red that was seeping in between his fingers in the hand he'd put on his wound. Some part of him registered that this was blood, and he could die if he didn't do anything to help it.

But help was so far away, the world was so far away, and now so was he…..

Two days had passed since Katie had hallucinated her chair rising a foot off the ground…and yes, she was pretty sure what she'd seen had only been a figment of her imagination. That was why she'd started taking pills, to calm the voices she'd heard in her head, the things she kept seeing….

She let out a deep sigh, and then stepped out of the dressing room. Her friend Annemarie gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. "Is it that bad?" Katie asked and cringed.

"I love it!" she squealed and rushed forward to stroke the silky pattern of the dress I'd chosen. Annemarie sighed, "Katie, it's sooo pretty. I wish I could—Hey!"

"What?"

"We could be matching! I mean, we're going as friends, why not?"

Katie nodded with a wide smile on her face. But then, in perfect timing, a dull, annoying pain drilled her head. She clutched her temples and groaned. "Crap." She muttered.

"Oh no, Katie. Did you take your meds?" Annemarie's voice was full of concern, and it convinced Katie to fight whatever weird bout was coming on. She shook her head as if to clear the crowded cobwebs, and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm taking them. It just gets worse, though."

Annemarie made a sad face and fiddled with her fingers, obviously not knowing what to say. Katie felt the headache go down a bit, and she smiled as best she could. "I still have three dresses to try on."

Her best friend grinned wide and pulled out a green, strapless dress and held it up for them to admire. Girls, as a whole, were typically so happy with staring at pretty things that they could spend eternity doing so.

"Hey, girls." A suave, male voice said behind them. They turned around to see Cat Holder leaning against the doorframe of the dressing room hall. Katie rolled her eyes and folded up the dress she was about to try on, not because she had to, but out of frustration.

"What do you want, Rat?" Katie snapped, earning an, 'Ooh!' from his cohorts that had recently joined him in his pointless adventures. Cat swaggered over to her and Annemarie, who was shaking like a rag doll, and circled them like a hawk surveys his soon-to be prey.

Katie set a hand on Annemarie's shoulder to steady her, and looked Cat right in his piercing grey eyes. He had a smug look on his face as he chuckled, "You girls are looking good today. Do you feel like going someplace, maybe my house?"

The disgusted look on her friend's face said it all and she spoke up for her, "Can't you see that we're pretty sure we don't want to go anywhere with you, let alone your dump?" She knew that she was dipping her toe in some pretty dangerous waters, but if it was for her best friend, she would do anything.

Cat looked pretty steamed up at this, but managed to calm down. His explosive temper was infamous in Fanvoy High, and anyone who messed with him had one coming—but would he hit a girl? Katie doubted it.

She guessed wrong, though. "You see Annemarie's face here? That expression is saying, 'don't come near me ever again, you sociopath loser.'" That was when Cat blew up.

"Freakin b*&%#!" he yelled and raised his hand to slap Katie and Annemarie, when suddenly his hand stopped right where it was and stayed there. Cat looked like he was trying to move it, but it was seemingly stuck in place.

"What the—" he muttered, while Katie picked up the dresses and dragged her gaping friend away from the odd, remarkable scene.


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

The rain was a cold, wet reminder that Raven needed to find a better hideout, one with, you know, maybe a real roof and a blanket to match. She shivered as she stood up slowly, resolving to hunt down some sort of a meal. Pushing back the curtain and stepping over the pieces of wood in this old, rotting house she called home, she went out into the world by way of deteriorating back door.

Streetlights immediately overcame her vision, the sounds of cars in traffic cutting through the previous silence. The bright lights of an Arby's across the street made her stomach wail for satisfying food, glorious food, magical food…

God. She realized she was starting to sound like Oliver Twist now, an orphan with no real future, which, okay, was what she kind of was. Next to Arby's sat a dilapidated little alcohol shop, its shabby exterior covered with peeling paint and complete with the obligatory boarded-over windows.

In front of the little store, a girl about 12 years old was unhappily lugging along a couple six-packs, a man with a drunk stumble behind her called in a thick slur, "Hey, honey, one of em's thlipping." The man must have been her father, poor girl.

A horrible flashback struck Raven and she choked down something suspiciously like a sob. 'No.' she scolded herself. 'No emotion.'

But the memories were racing in her head already, no longer only threatening to cause a revisit, but triggering them at lightning speed. Bright lights faded into a dim, enclosed room, with low, mournful walls and a melancholy atmosphere….

Silence and sorrow hung in the air like the cigarette smoke that curled from the end of Gregory Hallaway's rollup. Raven limped in with two six-packs of beer and slammed them down on the floor. "There. Are you happy? I got your beer." Her father stood up, stumbling a bit, and growled, "Don't talk like that to me." Raven, knowing the risks, gulped and asked somewhat meekly, "Did you get my schoolbooks, Dad?" He chortled as he opened a can of beer, "Hell, you don't need those, sweetheart. You got me." Raven bit her tongue to stop herself from throwing an insult and replied, "Yes, I do. If I even want to work at Kwik Trip I've got to at least graduate high school." She allowed herself a happy thought; a rare omission. "Besides," she said fondly, "I've got Daniel." Her father laughed, a harsh sound sharpened by a slight cough. "Oh, that kid? Sweetheart, you should've seen his face." Raven froze, a sense of foreboding and dread clogging her. "What do you mean, Dad?" she asked slowly. Gregory pulled a serious look before downing another drink of alcohol. "Before I beat it in." Horrified, Raven just stood there, until, voice breaking, she said, "Daddy, how could you? I loved him. I do love him." She paused, waiting for some emotional response from her father, but none came. "Dad, what did you do with him?" She had to wait for a while, but he eventually stood up and took slow, measured steps towards the closet that usually hid his beer stash. He reached for the handle…and unbolted it to reveal Daniel, the one person she loved, beaten to a pulp. Raven stifled a scream, but just clutched her face, as if to tear it off so that she wouldn't have to see what was happening anymore. "Raven." Daniel moaned, and let his eyes grow heavy. She finally snapped out of it, and hurried to his side, muttering, "Oh, no you don't. Don't you dare die on me… Daniel?" He was still breathing, but barely, as he opened his eyes and said one last time, "I love you, Raven.", then let go. Raven wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it. "No, Daniel, no. Please don't…"

Raven hated memories. If only she had some way of making them go away.


End file.
